In conventional driving support technology, the following technology performing driving support is known. According to the conventional technology, objects existing around an own vehicle is detected, using a sensor such as a camera, a radar, and so on. In addition, in the conventional technology, a risk of collision between the detected object and the own vehicle is determined. The conventional technology performs driving support for avoiding collision between the object and the own vehicle or alleviating collision damage therebetween, based on the determination result.
In this manner, the conventional driving support performs processing for detecting the object existing around the own vehicle (that is, object detection). For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that an object detection apparatus includes a radar apparatus performing the object detection, and sets a tracking region of the object detected by the radar apparatus depending on a direction in which the object is detected.